I love you Corey and Laney fanfic
by kimikoyushi
Summary: Corey Riffin and Laney Penn have been best friends forever. Best friends, and that's it. But when Laney's crush leads to lyrical genius and accidental fame, can Laney and Corey be something more?
1. Chapter 1

I was with Corey on my sixteenth birthday and he as always, did not forget. My best friend would **NEVER **forget my birthday. My mother had thrown a party for me, but me and Core ducked out after the cake. We were sitting on the roof of my house, outside off my window. Corey had left a few minutes earlier, but was now returning with a couple of sodas in his hand. Diet Pepsi in one hand, orange soda in the other. I hadn't had one of those in forever.

"Core, you remembered." I smiled.

"How could I ever forget?" he asked.

"I love you." Damn it, what did I just say? He looked at me in confusion, and I wanted to fall off the roof and die. "Not love love, more like brotherly love, the kind of love that is that we have for Kin and Kong." Shut up, Laney, you're making it worse. I was relieved when he smiled.

"Yeah. I love you too." he then started to panic. "As a sister!" he shouted.

"Keep your voice down! Do you want the warden to find out?" I joked. Later, the rest of the band left. I was left alone with my guitar, a mic, and a laptop.


	2. Chapter 2:making waves

Chapter two: Making waves.

I opened my eyes the day after my birthday and instantly heard Corey's ring tone. I answered.

"Lanes, your song is blowing up the Internet!" Corey shouted.

"Say what?" I demanded.

"I love you has gotten 3mill just in the last twelve hours!" he was exited.

"Gotta go Core. Call ya later." I said and hung up. I moved towards my laptop and checked. I had accidentally uploaded my music video to YouTube as aposed to my weekly guitar lesson video. My phone was being totally blown up. By Corey, Kin, Kon and even Carrie. But I was super surprised when Jo Dawson, the president of most records in our town, and named music queen by Tiger Beat.

"Miss Penn, darling, this is Josephine Dawson, Music Queen. And I need a new positive role model for young girls, a Pop Princess, if you will, and I want to recruit you. A meeting at my office on Sunday to demo a new song? 3pm-ish?" she asked. I was speechless. I paused.

"I need to ask my band, but, I can almost for sure say that GrojBand is on board." I almost whispered.

"Thank you and goodbye, or as they say in French, Merci, Au revoir, Mademoiselle Penn." she said and hung up. I called Corey and when he answered, I practically screamed.

"COREY, JO DAWSON WANTS US AS HER NEW BAND AND SHE WANTS A MEETING AT HER OFFICE ON SUNDAY TO DEMO A NEW SONG AT THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!" I shouted.

"That is the best news ever!GrojBand is totally on board!" I could almost hear the twins screaming with anticipation.

"Gotta go Core." I said

"Bye Superstar!" he hung up and I started freaking out. I had to write a song? Calm down, Laney. You used your crush to write a song once, you can do it again. I got to work. On Sunday, we went to the meeting, and Ms. Dawson sat at her desk. I didn't know how to start.

"With all due respect Miss Penn, I am a very busy woman and I don't have all day long." Ms. Dawson said.

"Of course." I began singing the words.

"_My best friend's hot my_ best_ friend's hot no matter what I do won't love me... why don't you come a little closer, please yeah you don't know, I brush my hand across your knee just take it slow, it'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like... won't you apologize to me, to me, to me, for being such a tease, a tease, a tease, I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like, my best friend's hot my best friend's hot, no matter what I do he loves me not! Whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh nu-nu-nu-nu not, he loves me not I'm gonna tell you that you're mean cause you don't show, you interrupt another dream so out you go, I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like... won't you apologize to me, to me, to me, for bein such a tease a tease a tease, I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might, like, my best friends hot my best friends hot no matter what I do he loves me not whoa oh oh whoa oh oh nananananot he loves me not should I let you know or just go whoa oh GO! GO! GO!Hold out your hand put on a show still don't understand but I've got to know, you know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like, won't you apologize to me to me to me for being such a tease a tease a tease, you know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like my best friends hot my best friends hot no matter what I do he loves me not. Nanananananot he loves me not nananot nananot nananot nananot nananot nanananot nanananot, he loves me not whoa oh oh Whoa oh oh nanananananot he loves me not. Should I tell you now should I tell you nowthat I'm in love with you."_

"I will tell you what I am in love with and that is the song. Welcome to Shattered Records!"

"Thanks Miss Dawson." I said excitedly.

"Oh honey, that is just a formality. Call me Jo." Now all hell would break loose.


	3. Chapter 3 real life autocorrect

Just like that Grojband was blowing up. It was the worst thing ever, at least it was for me. Ever since I sung my song I love you, we were a total hit. Jo had even booked us a gig outside of town. We were totally going to be staying in a hotel a mile away from the gig. It was going to rock out loud. Core called me again on the day of the departure.

"Lanes, you have got to come outside!" He shouted into the phone. I climbed out my window and skidded down the roof, and slid down the gutter. I was shocked. A blue bus with orange flames and the word Grojband on the side with all of our faces. Corey waved from onside the bus. "Get on!" he shouted. I obeyed his orders.

"what about my suitcase?" I asked.

"Oh doll, we have all of your outfits that you need in here." Jo said as she lifted a black suitcase with yellow stripes. I sat down, and we took off. When we arrived at the hotel, I texted my mom and told her that I had traveled there safely. "seven days, seven gigs, are you guys ready?" The hotel room was awesome. For a rich person who talks all snooty, Jo was alright. We all got ready in our own rooms.

"Lanes, are you ready?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, just give me a sex" I started. Holy crap, did I really just say that? "A sec, a sec, give me a sec." I corrected myself.

"Um sure." I could feel the awkward expression on his face through the door. I finished getting ready, and avoided to mak eye contact with him as if he were Medusa. The bus got to the gig, and I didn't say anything the whole way there. Screaming fans, blinding lights, the glitz and glam were not my style. God, why couldn't I be happy for the band.

I began singing." this is called things I'll never say.:

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

[Chorus]

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you, away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

[Chorus]

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

Cause I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you, away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say"

I smiled at the sight, but I really wanted to cry. Real life autocorrect had been my demise, and now I had to face Corey.


	4. Chapter 4: doge the bullet

"Lanes come out of your room." Corey begged for the umpteenth time.

"No." I shouted. I hated that I had to avoid him. But it was so awkward to think of how he would react.

"It is not that bad." he lied. "besides, you have done way more embarrassing things than that." he pointed out.

"Great pep talk." I said sarcastically.

"Lanes, are you decent in there?" he asked

"Sure, whatever." Corey unlocked the door from the other side with a toothpick and opened the door. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you that."

"C'mon." Corey said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the suite. We went for a walk. It was our favorite thing to do without the guys when we were kids. We went inside the mueseum. Big mistake. A riptide of girls shot towards us while we were in the food court. He dragged me as we ran away from the mob of girls.

My newest song I'm sorry I love you started playing. A single rose in your garden dwells  
>Like any rose it's not itself<br>It is my love in your garden grows  
>but let's pretend it's just a rose<br>Well I'm sorry that I love you  
>It's a phase that I'm going through<br>There is nothing that I can do  
>and I'm sorry that I love you<br>Do not listen to my song  
>Don't remember it, don't sing along<br>Let's pretend it's a work of art  
>Let's pretend it's not my heart...<br>The rose will fade when summer's gone  
>The song will fade and I'll be gone<br>because my heart is dying too  
>and it's all the same to you<p>

By the time the song stopped, we had gotten outside. We collapsed in a fit of laughter. Well, bad things were going to continue to happen, but at least I had my best friend back.


	5. Chapter 5: flake it till you make it

I sung my new song as the crowd all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<p>

I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you come around  
>Oh oh!<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I start to go insane  
>Every time that you look at me<p>

You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you!  
>Oh oh<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain<p>

And again  
>(And again)<br>And again  
>(And again)<p>

The song concluded and I tried to contain my anger. I told you that everything was going to go to hell, didn't I, well although it started with my song, before the show was an argument that really sent me over the edge. Corey knocked on my door.

"Lanes, did you finish the song?" he asked.

"Yeah. Did you guys finish the riff?" I asked.

"Yeah...I mean, it's not the best thing I've ever written, but-" I cut him off.

"The guys did help you, right?" I asked. This was the third or fourth time this week that they had flaked off.

"Um..." he was panicking.

"CORE!" I shouted at him.

"No." He confessed.

"I think I'm going to kill them."

"Don't say that Lane, they've been busy."

"Busy? Busy? You and I are busy. Jo is busy. Hell the fangirls are even busy. Those two have been slacking off!"

"You don't need to get upset."

"You are defending them? Get real Core."

"I'm not defending them, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"The guys have been handling the press."

"What the hell do you think Jo does?"

"Laney, I really think you need to calm down."

"Why should I?"

"We can talk to them when they get back."

"Oh yeah. After they are done partying with groupies."

"Please. I know that it's frustrating."

"I know."

When the guys got home, nothing bad really happened. The guys didn't apologize, but I was gonna let it slide. Just this once.


	6. Chapter 6: break-up your game

When we got to the press conference on Wednesday I was still pissed. Kin and Kong were late, but what else was new? When they got there, I was ready to scream at them.

"Where the hell were you?" I shouted. They looked sort of confused.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Kin asked.

"Is something wrong?" I echoed. "I am furious! Where have you been?"

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Kong shouted. Kin was backing him up.

"Did you know that you haven't helped Corey write one song since we've been on tour?" I demanded. Corey stood silently, watching my pent up anger explode like an overfilled balloon.

"We've been busy." Kin whispered.

"Yeah you certainly look like you've got your hands full with the groupies." I mumbled.

"Whatever, like you guys haven't been partying." Kong rolled your eyes.

"We haven't!" I almost forgot about the live report that was being recorded. "We have been busy, writing songs, coordinating lyrics with melodies, rehearsing, dealing with press!"

"Whatever, Lanes. Always the drama queen." Kin said.

"Alright, that's it!" Corey shouted, suddenly eager to join the conversation. "You can flake off all you want, but nobody pins this on my best friend! She is right! Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut once or twice, but she's right!"

"Whatever, we don't need this. We can start our own band!" they shouted.

"Be my guest, assholes!" he said and stormed out.

"Good riddance!" I shouted as I stormed out of the room, not before picking up my bass of course. To gather my thoughts, I went to the café next door. They were having an open mic night. My tears ran down my face as people were egging me on to sing. Finally, I caved.

"Fine, but just one, and it's improv. I began strumming. "_[Verse 1:]  
><em>I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you  
>It's not like that at all<br>There's a girl  
>That gives a shit<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walked through it<p>

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>And I remember all those crazy things you said<br>You left them running through my head  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here.  
>All those crazy things we did<br>Didn't think about it, just went with it  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here

_[Chorus:]_  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Here, here, here<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Near, near, near<br>I wish you were here.

_[Verse 2:]_  
>I love<br>The way you are  
>It's who I am<br>Don't have to try hard  
>We always say<br>Say it like it is  
>And the truth<br>Is that I really mi-I-iss

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
>All those crazy things you said (things you said)<br>You left them running through my head (through my head)  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here.  
>All those crazy things we did (things we did)<br>Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)  
>You're always there, you're everywhere<br>But right now I wish you were here

_[Chorus:]_  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Here, here, here<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Near, near, near<br>I wish you were here.

_[Bridge:]_  
>No, I don't wanna let go<br>I just wanna let you know  
>That I never wanna let go<p>

(Let go, oh, oh)

No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go

(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

_[Chorus:]_  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Here, here, here<br>I wish you were here (I wish you were here)  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>Near, near, near<br>I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here (Here)  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here" I noticed that Corey was in the crowd. The only one person that I wanted to see, and he was running out the door. When I finally found him, he was at a lake, skipping rocks.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: confessions confessions

I sat down with him, trying to find the right words. "Hey." I whispered. He didn't respond. "This is all my fault, Core, I'm so sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut, and I'm such an idiot."

"You are not an idiot. I'm an idiot." he said. I sat down next to him.

"How so?" I asked. Don't take the blame for something I did, Corey, I told him silently. He handed me a crumpled up picture from the day we started the band. It seemed like so long ago that we sat in our "Grojes" trying and failing at coming up with lyrics.

"Do you remember the promise that we made on the day we started our band?" he asked.

"Yeah. We promised that when we made it big, we wouldn't let it go to our heads." I said softly.

"What a promise that turned out to be." Corey mumbled as he threw another rock into the lake.

"I just wish that they would come to their senses." I told him. "The way that we were was perfect, and I screwed it up. If I hadn't written that song about you-" I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to cover what I had said up.

"You wrote that song about me?" he asked. So I came clean.

"I wrote all of the songs about you. The truth is, I love you Core, I always have, and I don't think I'll ever stop." I confessed. "I should have just told you, then this fiasco would have never-" he caught me off guard as he leaned towards me and kissed me.

"I wish I had known earlier." he told me. "Now, we need to come up with a plan to get the band back together."


	8. Chapter 8: Crazy stupid love

My plan was bold and stupid, but a plan nonetheless. I whispered the plan in Corey's ear, as we walked towards the hotel. When we got back to the suite, Jo was furious.

"What the hell was that?" Jo demanded. She was furious.

"Don't worry Jo, we have a plan." I told her.

"You can call me miss Dawson until the band is back together." Jo mumbled. I could tell she was angry, because she didn't call me dahling or offer a beverage.

"Relax, we have a plan!" Corey repeated. He then proceeded to explain the plan. It was so crazy, it could actually work. We worked all night on it, and the next night it was finally ready. We knew where Kin and Kong were because they had tweeted it. Morons. We walked inside, and like a boss I stepped on the stage. Opening my laptop and activating the projecter, I ushered Corey on stage with his guitar.

"This is called the way that we were." I started a slideshow featuring pictures of us when we were little kids. Corey began written word was just enough  
>To keep us going when the world would get a little tough and,<br>I held you up when winter came,  
>And no one said a thing when everything became so very<br>Complicated,  
>Complicated,<br>Complicated,  
>They said.<br>The spring held nothing but surprise,  
>And all that we ignored was opened to our eyes and I said,<br>"Then maybe we should settle down,  
>Find a cottage or a tunnel underground."<br>And we'll be  
>Complicated,<br>Complicated,  
>Complicated,<br>They said we would be  
>Complicated,<br>Complicated,  
>Complicated,<br>They said.  
>Oh, I should have known.<br>Oh, we'll have to go  
>Back to the way that we were,<br>Before we were us,  
>Before I was me,<br>Before we were  
>Happier than I've ever been,<br>Than you'll ever see.  
>Cause that's the way it has to be,<br>The way it has to be.  
>We felt the Summer on our skin.<br>We curled up in the warmth and let each other in and I asked,  
>"Have you felt this way before?"<br>You turned to me, said, "No. I'll be Forever Yours."  
>And we'll be<br>Complicated,  
>Complicated,<br>Complicated,  
>They said we would be<br>Complicated,  
>Complicated,<br>Complicated,  
>They said.<br>Oh, I should have known.  
>And I said,<br>Oh, we'll have to go,  
>Back to the way that we were,<br>Before we were us,  
>Before I was me.<br>Before we were  
>Happier than I've ever been,<br>Than you'll ever see.  
>Cause that's the way it has to,<br>I would push and you would pull away from me my heart would bleed,  
>And I'd say things I didn't mean to try and get you back to me.<br>We've bent the rules, played the games,  
>And never said we felt the same.<br>We ended things like we began,  
>And feared what we became.<br>So we'll go  
>Back to the way that we were,<br>Before we were us,  
>Before I was me,<br>Before we were  
>Happier than I've ever been,<br>Than you'll ever see.  
>Cause that's the way it has to,<br>Back to the way that we were,  
>Before we were us,<br>Before I was me,  
>Before we were<br>Happier than I've ever been,  
>Than you'll ever see.<br>Cause that's the way it has to be.  
>That's the way it has to be,<br>The way it has to be" Kin and Kong in tears walked up to us.

"We're sorry." Kin said.

"We were total assholes." Kong agreed.

"Does this mean we're getting the band back together?" Corey asked. They nodded, which prompted him to run across the stage, pick me up, spin me around, and make out with me in front of everybody else. And you know what? I didn't even care.

"Well it's about damn time!" Kong shouted as Kin clapped. Well, I guess fame wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Just one thing. We were never, ever gonna let fame come between us again.


End file.
